Kenangan Terindah Masa SMA
by syabyaku.itakyuu
Summary: menceritakan tentang kisah cinta yang penuh liku dan pengorbanan, meskipun banyak yang menentang tetap dengan perasaan cinta yang kuat mereka dapat melaluinya./bad sumarri/maklum baru belajar hehehehe... XD
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Frienship(?), little humor**

 **Pair : AKAKURO**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD tidak sempurna, bahasa tidak baku, YAOI, dll.**

 **Tidak suka jangan baca OK!**

 **KENANGAN TERINDAH DI MASA SMA**

Cerita ini dimulai saat memasuki sekolah baru yaitu SMA TEIKO, kisah yang tak dapat dilupakan. Disanalah kami bertemu pertama kali, seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan mata heteromatiknya yang menawan. Wajah tampan yang mampu mengalahkan model terkenal. Seorang ketua OSIS yang serba bisa.

Akashi Seijurou itulah namanya, seorang dari keluarga Akashi dengan 'Emperor Eye'nya. Setiap perintahnya selalu mutlak, berani menentang gunting melayang. Kapten dari Kiseki no sedai, mempunyai motto hidup 'Aku selalu benar maka aku selalu menang'.

Seorang pemuda yang menarik perhatian pemuda berambut baby blue berwajah datar dan berhawa minim. Sehingga membuatnya selalu memikirkan kapten merah tersebut. Pemuda itu Kuroko Tetsuya selalu memperhatikan dari jarak jauh karena tidak ingin perasaannya diketahui oleh sang pujaan hati.

"Hai, Tetsu. Ohayo!" Sapa seorang pemuda dim Aomine Daiki.

"Ohayo, Aomine-kun." Balasnya datar sedatar tembok.

Setelah saling bertukar sapaan mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas. Entah kebetulan atau bukan mereka satu sekolah, bahkan satu kelas. Mereka tidak sadar telah diamati sepasang manik heteromatik dari kejauhan, dengan tangan terkepal dan aura yang mencekam orang tersebut beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Aomime merasakan perasaan aneh sejak mereka berjalam memasuki kelas, tapi dia mengabaikannya. Seharusnya jangan diabaikan karena dapat berakibat fatal. _'Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?'_ batinnya bertanya.

"KUROKOCCHI..." terdengarlah suara bak toa dibelakangnya, lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Se...sak... Ki...se-kun" Kuroko sampai tidak bisa bernafas dengan leluasa.

"Lepaskan Tetsu, Kise" Aomine berusaha melepaskan pelukan maur Kise Ryota.

"Aominecchi hidoi-ssu" Kise mewek sambil gelundungan dikelas.

Tak berapa lama datanglah sang ketua kelas dengan aura devil baru lepas dari neraka. Semua murid yang ada dikelaspun merinding kecuali Kuroko tentunya. Semuanya kompak membatin, _'Ada apa dengannya hari ini?'_

Aura pekat tersebut tidak berpengaruh pada Kuroko Tetsuya, buktinya dia masih kalem-kalem aja sambil menyeruput minumannya vanila milkshake. Semua orang menatap kagum padanya tetapi, tidak dipedulikan tetap meminum minumnya dengan santai. Tanpa menyadari tatapan intens yang dilayangkan pemuda bersurai merah didepannya. Pemuda merah itu menyeringai seram. "Bisa ikut aku sebentar, Tetsuya? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Pintanya lembut sedikit nada perintah disuaranya.

"Baik, Akashi-kun." Balas Kuroko datar.

Dengan cepat pemuda merah itu menarik Kuroko Tetsuya entah kemana, hanya kedua pemuda dan Tuhan yang tau. Padahal bel sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Akashi melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat dan tanpa sadar membuat Tetsuya kesusahan mengimbangi langkahnya, ditambah cengkraman di tangannya yang sangat erat membuat Tetsuya meringis sakit.

Ternyata Akashi membawanya ke atap sekolah, setelah sampai dia melepaskan genggaman tanganya perlahan. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat tangan itu memerah, begitu terlepas Tetsuya mengelus-elus tangannya menghilangkan nyeri.

"Tetsuya, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu?" Akashi bertanya sengan menahan geram di suaranya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Akashi-kun?"

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Daiki, Tetsuya?"

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko memiringkan mukanya imut.

"Ada hubungan apa denganmu dan Daiki?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan menahan hasrat ingin 'memakan' orang didepannya.

"Kami hanya teman, Akashi-kun."

Akashi menghela napas lega' karena apa yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi. Sebenarnya Akashi Seijurou menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Jadi sebenarnya mereka saling menyukai hanya tidak saling mengungkapkan. Hari ini Akashi bertekad memungkapkan perasaan itu pada pujaan hati.

"Tetsuya, aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku." Perintahnya mutlak.

Mata Kuroko Tetsuya melebar lalu kembali normal, dia tidak percaya kalau sang pujaan hati menembak dirinya. Apakah ini mimpi? Tanpa dia sadari tangan kanan menampar pipi untuk membuktikan ini bukan sekedar mimpi.

Melihat lawan bicaranya tidak merespon pernyataanya, ia bermaksud menyadarkanya dari kekagetan sesaatnya. Siapa yang tidak kaget kalo tiba-tiba ditembak oleh pemuda yang selama ini menarik hatinya? Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya mengeliminasi jarak sehingga bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir lembut didepanya.

Kuroko Tetsuya kaget setengah hidup ada benda kenyal dan lembut menempel dibibirnya. Ia kaget karena first kissnya telah diambil oleh pemuda merah maniak gunting didepannya.

"Tetsuya, jawab aku!"

"Eh."

"Tetsuya..."

"Bisa diulangi pertanyaannya, Akashi-kun."

"Aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku, Tetsuya."

"Iya, aku mau, Akashi-kun." Jawab Tetsuya blusing

Akashi terkekeh melihat reaksi mengrmaskan sang kekasih, tidak bisa menahannya lagi ia langsung menciumnya lembut. Kuroko sangat senang karena perasaannya terbalas tanpa melakakukan pendekatan lebih dulu. Kisah manis ini baru dimulai.

 **TBC**

 **Review?**

 **kritik dan saran maupun flam aku terima dengan lapang..**

 **bila fic ini responnya banyak akan dilanjutkan...**

 **mohon bantuannya minna-san.. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai... author bawa chapter baru...

Kayaknya yang chapter kemarin bisa dibilang sebagai prolog...

Hehehehe.. :D

 **Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Frienship(?), little humor**

 **Pair : AKAKURO**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD tidak sempurna, bahasa tidak baku, YAOI, dll.**

 **Tidak suka jangan baca OK!**

 **Kenangan Terindah Masa SMA**

Chapter 1

Kehidupan semasa SMA adalah yang terindah bahkan sangat disayangkan bila kita menyia-siakan masa muda kita. Sudah seharusnya kita memanfaatkannya dengan hal-hal yang positif, iya kan? Begitu juga kehidupan pemuda bersurai baby blue ini, walaupun mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang mengkhawatirkan. Meskipun dia mempunyai kekurangan tetapi, dia menjalaninya dengan penuh suka cita. Walau pun tidak terlalu kelihatan dikarenakan muka poker face yang selalu melekat tanpa kenal waktu tersebut.

Pemuda itu Kuroko Tetsuya, berwajah datar tapi manis dan imut yang mampu membuat para seme menelan ludah bila bertemu dengannya. Tak terkecuali pemuda bersurai merah yang kini tertarik untuk menjadikannya kekasih. Si surai biru tidak sadar membuat kapten tim basket sekakligus ketua OSIS menaruh perhatian lebih padanya.

Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut bernama Akashi Seijurou, kapten tim basket pelangi kiseki no Sedai dan ketua OSIS bahkan memimpin perusahaan Akashi Crop di usia belia itu. Tidak heran jika di usianya yang semuda itu dia sudah terkenal ke seluruh Jepang. Sudah tampan, pintar, absolut, kaya, dan pemilik salah sati perusaan terbesar di Jepang. Siapa yang tak terpesona dengan tuan muda satu ini. Ya.. kecuali satu orang yaitu Kuroko Tetsuya makhluk unyu, imut-imut yang cuek aja ada pangeran ganteng di sekolahnya.

Bermacan cara sudah di gunakan untuk menarik perhatian sang surai baby blue ini, namun hasilnya masih nihil tak di respon sama sekali. Dari cara yang normal sampai sedikit ekstrim ataupun absrud semuanya mental alias tidak mempan. Tapi bukan Akashi namanya bila menyerah semudah itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAA... AKASHI-SAMAAAAA..." Teriak para gadis didepan gerbang membuat para pejalan kaki mundur selangkah agar tidak kena seruduk banteng berkedok gadis-gadis cantik. (busyet, cantik-cantik kelakuannya kayak banteng) begitulah pemikiran orang-orang itu

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah memasuki gerbang dan diiringi teriakan super sonik yang mengancam kesehatan pendengaran itu. Dari dalam mobil tersebut keluarlah seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah bermanik heterochromatik yang menarik perhatian para gadis kalem menjadi beringas. Kalian tau kan siapa?

"Ada apa sih kok reme bener, apa pasar minggu pindah kesini ya?" gumam pemuda berambut secerah musim panas ini.

"Mungkin saja, Tetsu" Menimpali pemuda berkulit eksotis (kalau tidak mau dibilang item) di sampingnya.

"Kurokocchi hati-hati ssu nanti kegencet oleh mereka" Kata pemuda bersurai keemasan cemas dan khawatir Si surai baby blue penyet kalau tidak di tarik olehnya.

Pemuda berambut kuning bernama Kise Ryota dan pemuda dim tadi Aomine Daiki langsung membawa sang surai baby blue untuk memasuki kelas. Disusul pemuda bersurai hijau yang selalu membawa lucky item kemana-mana dan maniak oha asa Midorima Shintaro. Disampingnya pemuda bersurai ungu dan membawa cemilan kemanapun dirinya pergi pemuda paling tinggi di kisedai ini bernama Murasakibara Atsushi sangat cinta mati sama cemilan dan sikap kekanakannya yang bikin gemes sekaligus kepingin menjitak sayang, tingginya yang menjulang tidak bisa melaksanakan niat mulia itu. Nasib.

"Cepat bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi, nanodayo. Bukan berarti aku menghawatirkan kalian tapi aku ga mau telat di hari pertama, nanodayo." Dasar tsundere akut tidak sesuai dengan suara hati.

"iya-iya sabar/ssu/chin" Balas semuanya kompak kecuali Tetsuya pastinya. Pemuda baby blue itu memilih diam dan berjalan cepat agar tidak tertinggal yang lainnya.

"Kise Ryota, salam kenal ssu" Suara super sonik berkumandang.

"Midorima Shintaro, salam kenal, nanodayo" pemuda yang surainya berwarna hijau memperkenalkan diri sambil membawa boneka beruang kecil di tangan kiri. Itu katanya lucky itemnya hari ini.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, salam kenal" Jawabnya malas sambil menyunyah keripik kentang.

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu" Kuroko sambil membungkukan badan sopan.

Salam kenal juga ssu/Tetsu/chin/nanodayo" kata keempatnya serempak. Waw, kompaknya mereka hihihihihii.

Jauh dibelakan keempan pemuda tadi, berjalanlah seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan tatapan intimidasi dan aura yang mencekam karena mereka menyeret calon ukenya dengan brutal dan sampai membuat pemuda baby blue itu kesulitan menyamai langkah mereka bertiga.

"Berani sekali mereka memperlakukan Tetsuya seperti itu, tunggulah nanti akan ku beri kalian latihan yang menyenangkan dan pastinya tak terlupakan dalam sejarah sekolah kalian. Kekekekekekeeee..." kekehnya dengan seringai menyeramkan. Hah, kalian telah membangunkan raja iblis yang tertidur.

"Kok, merinding ya-ssu/chin/nanodayo" batin mereka bersamaan kecuali makhluk unyu bin imut itu.

Akashi Seijurou dengan langkah santai memasuki kelas dengan seringai penuh makna. Siapapun yang berpapasan dengannya hanya dapat berdoa untuk siapapun yang mendapat kemarahan sang Raja neraka ini.

Kuroko Tetsuya duduk di bangku belakang nomor 3 dekat jendela dan kebetulan belum mendapat teman sebangku. Mungkin teman-temanya belum menyadari dirinya ada dikelas tersebut. Entah kenetulan atau tidak Akashi menghapiri bangku pemuda baby blue yang kelihatan sedang menundukkan kepalanya murung, merasa ada yang memperhatikan dirinya begitu intensnya Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Telihatlah sepasang mata beda warna yang memandangnya intens seolah ia ingin menggali apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pemuda disebelahnya.

Kuroko merasa diperhatikan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya kita belum kenalan. Akashi Seijurou salam kenal" Jawabnya sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Kuroko Tetsuya salam kenal juga, Akashi-kun" Balas Kuroko Tetsuya datar.

"Boleh aku tau kenapa kau murung, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun" Tapi pancaran matanya yang bersinar redup membuat Akashi tidak percaya pada kata-katanya.

Obrolan itu masih akan berlanjut jika tidak ada guru yang masuk, maka dengan terpaksa mereka memutus obrolan yang sesungguhnya membuat hati Kuroko merasa hangat setelah mengenal Akashi lebih dekat. Walau pun Akashi belum dapat mengungkap penyebab Tetsuyanya murung, tapi masih banyak waktu untuk mengetahuinya. Dan pendekatan ala Akashi Seijurou untuk mendapatkan Kuroko Tetsuya segera dimulai.

 **T.B.C**

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, little humor**

 **Pair : AKAKURO and other pair(s) lainnya.**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), EYD tidak sempurna, bahasa tidak baku, YAOI, alur nge-** _ **slow**_

 **Tidak suka jangan baca OK!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Kenangan Terindah Masa SMA**

Chapter 2

Pagi hari di SMA Teiko, suasananya sangat ramai membuat siapapun menghirup udara segar disana. Para siswa-siswi berdatangan mereka menuju kelas dengan senyum merekah di bibir, begitu pula halnya Sang surai baby blue ini melangkahkan kaki rampingnya menuju kelasnya. Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ ini Kuroko Tetsuya tersebut berjalan sambil meresap minuman _vanilla milkshake._

Pemuda manis berwajah datar ini melangkah tenang meskipun hawa keberadaannya yang tipis tak membuat menyurutkan semangat untuk menuntut ilmu di SMA ini. Pemuda ini tidak sadar jika di ikuti dari belakang yang jaraknya lumayan jauh darinya, pemuda dengan surai merah ini memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi Seijurou berusaha menarik perhatian pemuda manis itu dengan berbagai cara, mulai dari cara yang wajar sampai yang ekstrim sekalipun. Tetap saja Kuroko Tetsuya tidak menggubris segala perhatian tuan muda Akashi tersebut, kepolosan pemuda manis ini semakin membuatnya tertarik untuk memilikinya.

"Yo, Tetsu." Sapa seorang pemuda berkulit tan Aomine Daiki.

" _Doumo_ , Aomine- _kun_." Balas Tetsuya datar.

" _Ohayo_ , Kuro- _chin_." Sosok titan ungu menyapa Tetsuya sambil makan Maubo dalam pelukanya, Murasakibara Atsushi.

" _Ohayo_ Kuroko-cchi." Suara cempreng Kise Ryota merusak pendengaran.

" _Ohayo,_ Tetsuya." Tiba-tiba sosok Akashi Seijuurou berada di sampingnya.

" _Ohayo_ , Akashi- _kun_."

Sedikit kaget karena kehadiran Akashi yang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya gugup dan jantungnya berdetak cepat karenanya. Akashi Seijuurou yang menyadari Tetsuya gugup menyunggingkan senyum tipis hampir tak terlihat. Namun, Tetsuya menyadari kalau sekarang ini Akashi tersenyum saat melihatnya gugup. Senang karena dapat membuat pemilik wajah datar itu sedikit memperlihatkan ekspresinya. Tampaknya mereka berdua ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama namun, entah kenapa mereka berdua tidak mau mengungkapkan isi hatinya masing-masing. Entah kenapa mereka tidak mau mengungkapkannya walaupun Akashi juga memiliki perasaan cinta terhadap pemuda manis tersebut.

Kedua pemuda tersebut tidak menyangka akan bertemu secepat ini kedua manik berbeda warna milik Akashi menatap lekat iris biru langit menawan di depannya, iris _heterochrome_ memandang lembut pemuda manis di depannya sekarang. Kuroko Tetsuya sangat gugup saat mengetahui Akashi Seijuurou sedari tadi menatapnya. Akashi tahu jika Kuroko sedang gugup saat ini namun, mengacuhkan keadaan Kuroko malah tangan kanannya meraih jemari lentik Kuroko. Tindakan Akashi tersebut membuat pipi putih Kuroko dihiasi semburat merah muda yang menambah kadar keimutan pemuda _babyblue_ tersebut.

Tak dapat lagi menahan tangan kirinya yang bebas mencubit pipi _chubby_ itu lembut, membuahkan kalimat protes dari sang empunya yang tidak pernah di gubrisnya. Tampaknya Tuan Muda Akashi kini sedang menunjukan ketertarikannya pada pemuda manis itu secara terang-terangan, dan mungkin dalam waktu dekat akan mengumumkan bahwa malaikat berambut biru muda itu miliknya. Mengabaikan sekitarnya Akashi menyeret pemuda manis di belakangnya menuju atap sekolah yang selalu sepi itu, Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah di seret-seret pemuda _scarlet_ di depannya. Kuroko tidak memungkiri jika saat ini dirinya sangat gugup berhadapan dengan orang yang dicintainya berdua saja. Jantungnya berdebar kencang seolah ingin meloncat keluar dari dadanya ketika tangan mungilnya di genggam Akashi terlalu erat, manik _heterochrome_ itu menatap lembut penuh cinta tepat di kedua manik _azure_ nya. Keheningan di atas atap tersebut pecah saat sebuah untaian kata singkat terucap dari bibir _absolut_ di depannya.

"Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu! Jadilah kekasihku dan aku tidak menerima penolakkan!" Kata (perintah) Akashi tegas tak terbantahkan.

"..." Hening Kuroko tetsuya masih belum tersadar dari rasa syoknya.

Akashi yang gemas dengan ekspresi pemuda di depannya tidak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi yang dihiasi semburat merah muda tersebut. Kuroko menatap kesal pemuda _scarlet_ yang dengan seenaknya menganiaya pipinya dengan tidak keperi-pipi-an. Akashi semakin terkekeh melihat reaksi menggemaskan pemuda biru di hadapannya ini. Tangan putihnya mengacak-acak lembut surai biru muda pemuda manis tercinta, sambil tak hentinya menyunggingkan senyum lembut nan tulusnya. Kuroko Tetsuya terperangah melihat pemandangan langka di depannya, Akashi Seijuurou pemuda tampan nan arogan yang kata orang kejam dan sadis ternyata memiliki senyuman yang sangat menawan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya!" Akashi mengulangi pernyataannya.

"Aku... _ano_.." Ucap Kuroko terbata tidak bisa menahan semburat merah di pipinya dan debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

"Tidak perlu kau jawab sekarang, Tetsuya. Pikirlanlah dulu keputusanmu aku bisa menunggu, jika sudah siap untuk menjawabnya kau bisa menemuiku di sini!" Kata Akashi Seijuurou tenang.

"Baiklah, Akashi- _kun_."

Kedua pemuda itu keluar dari atap bersamaan yang bersurai merah tak hentinya memandangi pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya. Kuroko Tetsuya sudah merona malu di tatap oleh pemuda Akashi yang sebenarnya telah mencuri hatinya tersebut. Pemuda biru ini tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan gugup yang sedari tadi hadir di relung hatinya. Perasaan Kuroko Tetsuya sangat lega mendapati pemuda yang menarik hatinya mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya. Namun, Kuroko tak begitu saja menerima pernyatan kaptennya meskipun dirinya tak memungkiri hatinya menghangat ketika mendengarnya. Kuroko ingin Akashi membuktikan jika rasa cintanya bukan hanya semu belaka, ia ingin melihat pembuktian cinta seorang Akashi untuk mendapatkan hatinya.

Akashi Seijuurou memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam jemari lentik Kuroko, Akashi semakin mengeratkan genggamannya ketika Kuroko tidak menampik maupun menolak genggaman tangannya. Kuroko berusaha meredam debaran jantungnya dengan mengarahkan pandangannya lurus ke depan, wajah tampan Akashi muda itu seketika melembut ketika tidak sengaja mendapati semuburat kemerahaan di wajah manis Si biru disampingnya. Mereka menyusuri koridor dengan tangan saling bertautan menghiraukan semua mata yang memperhatikan keduanya, Kuroko risih saat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Kuroko menarik pemuda _scarlet_ itu untuk segera memasuki kelas dan mengabaikan tatapan penasaran yang lainnya.

Suasana kelas tampak sangat ricuh mendadak sunyi ketika kedatangan pemuda merah biru tersebut, Akashi tampak acuh saat mendapati mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Pemuda pirang yang kelewat berisik menghampiri pemuda bersurai biru langit setelah pemuda Akashi itu melepas genggaman tangannya. Meskipun belum resmi pacaran Akashi sangat posessive jika menyangkut pemuda biru langit itu. Manik _heterochrome_ itu senantiasa mengawasi Kuroko Tetsuya dari tempatnya duduk. Kise Ryota merasakan hawa dingin yang berasal dari sebelah kanan Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya hanya untuk mendapati sepasang mata beda warna menatapnya tajam. Rasanya Kise ingin menangis ketika mendapati pandangan tajam sang kapten, mengalikan pandangannya kembali ke pemuda _babyblue_ untuk meminta bantuan menenangkan sang raja kegelapan hanya menghadapi kekecewaan sebab yang bersangkutan tetap membaca novelnya serius.

Teng... teng... teng...!

Bunyi bel tanda masuk telah berkumandang segera pemuda kuning itu kembali ke bangkunya menghindari amukan 'raja iblis bergunting'. Aomine Daiki menghela napas lelah menyaksikan Kise Ryota mencari masalah dengan Sang Kapten. Akashi Seijuurou sangat kesal dengan tingkah Si Kuning yang selalu mencari perhatian calon _uke_ nya, tatapan tajam tak hentinya menghujam ke arah pemuda pirang yang selalu enerjik itu. Pemuda dim itu segera menyeret Kise menjauh sebelum gunting merah kesayangan sang kapten menancap indah di kepala pirang pemuda _hyperaktive_ itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya hanya menghela napas ketika melihat raut wajah menakutkan sang kapten tertuju ke pemuda pirang yang sudah di tarik menjauh oleh pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ keluar kelas. Kebetulan guru yang harusnya mengajar tidak datang dan hanya di beri tugas yang akan dikumpulkan besok. Akashi Seijuurou terus menerus memandang ke arah pemuda _baby blue_ yang duduk disampingnya lembut, sedangkan yang dipandangi sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Pemuda _baby blue_ tersebut tengah larut dalam membaca novel yang di pinjamnya dari perpustakaan, menghiraukan eksistensi pemuda merah disampingnya. Tangan kekar Sang Pemuda Merah terangkat untuk mengelus surai serupa langit itu penuh sayang, senyum lembut nan tulusnya terulas untuk malaikat birunya.

Sungguh hari yang sangat menyenangkan diam-diam tanpa diketahui pemuda bersurai semerah darah disampingnya pemuda manis itu mengunggingkan senyum tipis dengan pipi merona. Perjalanan pasangan Akakuro tersebut masih panjang dan akan banyak kejutan yang ditimbulkan oleh keduanya. Walaupun mereka belum resmi terikat namun, takdir sudah menentukan garisnya bahwa pemuda merah-biru muda tersebut akan bersatu suatu hari nanti. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

T.B.C?

Review?

Kritik dan saran untuk kelanjutan fic ini selalu di nanti...

See you next chapter..!

Sign,

Syabyaku


End file.
